thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Riviera
Riviera is a utopian kingdom, created by Raziel under the direction of Gar'sha. It was prophesied by to be run by both Arkn and Dekn during a new Golden Age. The only known ruler of Riviera is Ambriel, who officially established the kingdom and ruled during the End Times. Politics Riviera is a dual Kingdom, ideally run by both a Arkn and Dekn ruler simultaneously. Each ruler has a set of 10 Lords/Baronesses who communicated freely with them and each other. Similar to Dekn settlements and Arkaissa, a caste system is solidly in place; however, no one is truly in need of anything, as the pure world provides everything in a great abundance. The''' King/Queen(s') position is to oversee overall peace and watch over the trees, populations, facilities, and socio-political climate. The next in line for the throne is either chosen by birthright or selective succession as the Dekn do not breed. The ruler for either side can step down at any time, but never both at once, and a new ruler will be crowned in their place. However, the general rule is that a ruler of Riviera must embody the beliefs and be the image of the ideal for their kind and the world. The' Lords/Baronesses''' keep watch over an area and a population of Arkn, Dekn or both. It is their job to oversee regional operation and administration. These Arkn and Dekn aristocracy receive their guidance from elected Overseers. Overseers are members of the normal populace, chosen by their peers to speak to the aristocracy on their behalf. These can be demoted and replaced at any time, and are responsible for low-level discipline should it arise. Notable Life Eden Wyrms: A small, white, highly feathered dragon-like creature that finds its home in the branches of the great tree. Mostly fruit and insect eaters, they are docile, and quite harmless. They are quite intelligent, and for a trade of something sweet can carry light goods or messages around the tree. They seem to understand speech, though cannot speak, communicating through body language. They readily bred, laying 2-3 eggs at a time. '''Krysomoss: '''An amazing moss that naturally grows in the trees and land. It is used for bedding in most of the tree. The moss has a pleasing scent to anything that is near it, and a thick very plush texture that isn't far removed from the softest fleece. This is used to lore living things to rest on it, and possibly even sleep on it; once something falls asleep on the moss, it wraps over them, covering them; it then traps the body heat of the individual, using it to sustain itself (creating a completely harmless, symbiotic relationship). Entrance and Location When Riviera was created, Raziel cast a powerful spell to protect it and seal it, ensuring that only he and those he cared about could enter. The first entry into Riviera had to be by invitation, and transported by someone who had been there. The world is so far from the other realms that getting to it without knowing where it was located is possible suicide, as one would have to sling one's self as far out as possible and hope they make it close enough to know where it is (and even then, one wouldn't be able to breach the barrier without being exceptionally powerful). Layout The Arkn and Dekn resided freely in the great tree. While (for comfort) the Arkn typically resided in settlements built on the branches, and Dekn lived within the trunk of the tree, there are other settlements of every kind for Arkn and Dekn to live in, including a snowy mountain littered with expansive caves. Category:Universe A Category:Locations Category:Sub-Realms Category:Locations (Universe A) Category:Sub-Realms (Universe A)